New Years Kiss
by spiinny
Summary: They'd only been together for four months, but it felt longer. On New Years Eve, they missed each other far too much, so Troy decided to do something about it.


**New Years Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor the High School Musical Franchise.**

**Summary: They'd only been together for four months, but it felt longer. On New Years Eve they missed each other far too much, so Troy decided to do something about it.**

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I have been a member for 2 years now and have enjoyed reading many stories. There are so many amazing writers out there and your stories have inspired me to try one for myself. I am hoping to try and write more depending on the feedback I get so pleace review. I am open to all types of criticism. Thanks :)

* * *

It had only been four months. Four amazing months. Sure there were times when she wanted to strangle him to death, but one look at the smirk, those cobalt eyes and she was a goner. She tried to stay angry at him but with Troy Bolton, it was impossible. And what infuriated her even more was just that. It was impossible to stay angry with him and boy did he know it. He milked it and definitely used it to his advantage.

They had met at a party. A simple party with the usual drunken teenagers. She was with her best friend and he with his. It wasn't her first party. She had been to plenty since she made the dance team her freshman year, the only freshman to do that in over ten years. Every guy thought she was beautiful. In fact she is beyond beautiful. Her luscious brown, almost jet black, hair was perfectly done every day. Her big brown eyes held sincerity that was rare to see in people these days. Gabriella Montez was genuine and everybody loved her for that.

When they saw each other at that party, it definitely wasn't love at first sight. Far from. She knew who he was, she saw him around school and of course she thought he was hot. But she'd seen how he walked the halls like he owned the school, even though he practically did. He'd see her every day at school, but never had the courage to talk to her. But this night would be different. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous and the entire night was dedicated to talking to this gorgeous goddess. But she wouldn't have it. She was done with the typical hot guys she's always dated. She wanted someone different, someone who actually cared about her and not whether or not she was a good screw.

But Troy Bolton was never one to give up. He was persistent when he knew what he wanted. He had wasted three years of not talking to her and he wanted to make sure he changed that, immediately. It was almost midnight and by that time her and her best friend were getting ready to leave. He had to make sure she didn't, he needed to talk to her. And finally he did just that. His buddy Chad stepped in and swooped the gorgeous African American off her feet, leaving Troy with the girl he had sought out since the beginning of the night.

She was distant at first, expecting him to try and get her into the closest bedroom. But he didn't even insinuate anything of that sort. He talked to her. Wanted to get to know her and that is when Gabriella Montez realized that maybe he wasn't what she heard through the gossip mill. No, Troy Bolton was far from that.

* * *

It was New Years Eve. Gabriella was having a great time at her house with the people that mattered most. It wasn't an outrageous party with people drunk left and right. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and trusted she wouldn't disobey the "house rules" as they liked to call them. Of course she wouldn't, she never defied her parents. She just went around the rules. A white lie here or there never hurt anybody.

"_You can only have friends over if we know them. I know I don't have to say this, but no alcohol. If anyone leaves this house intoxicated and something happens, we would be responsible." _her dad had said the day they left.

She knew to follow their rules, but twisting them a little seemed fine to her. It's not like they'd find out anyways. So she decided to have her friends over and alcohol would definitely be a given. But nobody would leave her house drunk, she'd make sure of that. They'd simply stay the night and leave in the morning. No harm, no foul was her motto.

She was currently sitting in her living room. Her friends were playing Rock Band. Some were playing a nice round of beer pong. And others were just lounging around enjoying a night without their parents. A great night to end 2009.

But Gabriella Montez was not having the best time. She loved her friends, who wouldn't? But there was one person missing to make her night the more special. He was in Long Beach, 45 minutes away at his Uncles. He didn't want to go, but she made him. He had promised his Uncle long before she decided to have a small party at her house. He told her his Uncle wouldn't mind, but she insisted he'd go. And so he did begrudgingly.

Sitting on the couch, her blackberry began vibrating in her pockets. She had a new text. With a simple click she opened it.

'_I miss you'_

Three simple words. Three simple words that made her heart melt and her smile falter just a little. He missed her. And god did she miss him. The way she felt in his arms. The way she got lost in those oceanic eyes. The way he made her laugh, even if it was laughing at him and not with him. She just missed him. And part of it scared her. They had only been together for four months. No they hadn't exchanged the big three words every couple longs to share. But she didn't have to tell him to know that it wasn't there. She felt it. It came at her at full force. It scared her how much she had grown to care about him in a span of a few months. Sure they had been dating for two months and made it official at the exact two month mark, and since then it had been four months. But still, six months was a short time and she had never felt this way before. It was scary, but she was more excited than scared.

'_I miss you too, so much.'_

She didn't want to make herself seem needy, but it was the truth. She missed him and she just wanted him here to share that New Years kiss. She kept reminding herself that she'd see him tomorrow, that it wasn't the end of the world. But for some reason, tomorrow was too far for her. Her phone vibrated a few seconds after she responded.

'_My Uncles drunk, so is my Aunt. She's carrying a beer in her hand singing _I Will Survive._'_

She laughed. Who wouldn't want to see their relatives drunk? It sure is funny.

'_Well, Chad's a bit tipsy and Jason and Zeke have been gone for a while. They're playing Rock Band, lets just say…its not their forte. Everyone else are pretty decent.'_

"PUT THAT PHONE AWAY GABS!" Chad screamed from across the room. "You'll see lover boy tomorrow!"

Gabriella just smiled and laughed it off. There was no way she was putting her phone away. Not now.

"5 minutes guys! 5 minutes until midnight!" Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend since freshman year shouted in the room.

Taylor turned off the Playstation 3 and changed the channel to Dick Clarks Rockin' New Years Eve. Gabriella just went along with everything. It wasn't that she was miserable, she loved her friends. She just wanted her boyfriend, but she knew spending time with his family was more important.

'_It's almost midnight.'_

She decided not to text him back. Not until the clock struck midnight and she hugged everyone. After that, she'd call him and tell him Happy New Years and that she missed him until one of her friends pulled her away to play another round of beer pong.

Everyone was centered around her television in the living room. It looked freezing in New York. She didn't even understand what Jennifer Lopez was wearing. I mean its probably below thirty degrees and she looks like a hooker. She'd never understand why girls dress the way they do especially when it's freezing outside.

"_10…9…8…7…" _She could hear poor old Dick Clark counting down the final seconds of 2009. In those few seconds she thought of everything that happened that year. She never thought she'd get through it, with her grandfathers death and then grandmothers shortly after, 2009 was a difficult year. But somehow she made it. She survived, and she was happier than ever.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted in her house. She could see Chad and Taylor sharing a passionate kiss. They never were the type to show a public display of affection. Jason and Kelsi were hugging, well more like Kelsi was holding him upright. Zeke and Sharpay were, of course, making out on her love seat. It looked more like dry humping to Gabriella, but what would you expect from two very drunk teenagers?

Gabriella was happy. She was. She had shared hugs with everyone. She was happy to be sharing this night with her close group of friends. But he wasn't there. Just when she was about to pull out her cell phone to call him, her phone began to ring. She didn't even have to check the screen to see who it was, she just knew.

"Hello?" Why did she even bother saying that?

"_Happy New Years beautiful."_ He spoke ever so clearly into the phone. She loved when he called her thought. It was far better than hearing the word 'hot' all the time like she was accustomed to.

"Happy New Years to you too. I wish you were her. Gosh that sounds so needy." She could hear his chuckle through the phone. She imagined him with that ever so famous smirk on his god-like face, shaking his head at her candidness.

"_You know I wish I was there too. I'm outside watching the fireworks. How lame is that?"_ he chuckled through the phone.

That chuckle never ceased to make her smile. "Far from lame. I bet it's a great show. I use to do that every year with my parents. We'd go on the roof and watch the fireworks at midnight. I loved it." Those were simpler years, she thought to herself.

"_Go outside. Right now and watch them. It'll be like we're watching them together…sort of."_ he wished he could see that gorgeous face of hers. He missed her far more than words could describe, and he just wanted her to know that.

"Troy, its freezing outside." she said. She loved doing that when she was younger, but being in the confines of her warm house seemed more enjoyable.

"_Just do it babe, for me." _He knew once he said those words she'd do it. He knew the power he had over her. Though, he didn't like to think of it as having power over his girlfriend. It was more like an ability he had that she could not deny.

She knew he knew that she would do it. He'd pull the 'For me' card every so often, and every time she did what he'd ask. "You know I hate when you pull that card right?"

His chuckle could be heard through her phone as she was pulling her sweatshirt over her head and throwing on her Ugg boots. _"Yeah, I know. But how else would I get you to do something for me?"_

"Oh I don't know. How about you try, '_oh beautiful, amazing girlfriend, who I am completely unworthy of, would you please leave your warm house and watch the fireworks in the freezing cold?'_ something like that might work." She smiled into the phone as she spoke, picturing him with that stupid grin on his face.

"_Next time babe. Just go outside, please." _he was anxious. He didn't know why, but he just was. It felt like weeks since he had last seen her, but it was only a few hours. He'd never felt this way about a girl.

"Okay, I'm outside and I'm freezing thanks to you. Now I am currently looking into the sky, watching the fireworks. Happy? Did I mention I was freezing?" Far from freezing actually, more like shivering. She thought her body was having a seizure it was rattling so much.

"Definitely happy." She smiled hearing his husky voice over the…wait…she could have sworn his voice was a lot clearer now.

"You know, its really not that cold out. That sweatshirt is really warm, I'd know considering its mine." That voice wasn't coming through the phone. No, it was much too clear to be coming from a cell phone. She stopped shaking. That only meant one thing.

Slowly she turned her body around and leaning against her car, ankles crossed, stood her boyfriend of four months. He was here, in front of her. But he was suppose to be at his Uncles? He had sent her that text about his Uncle and Aunt being drunk. But he's here. It's not possible to be at two places at once, unless he'd master this power that she had no idea about. She was speechless. She couldn't believe the boy she had been missing so much was standing right in front of her with that cocky ass grin on his face. He looked perfect. He was wearing his Wildcats sweatshirt and the pair of blue jeans she loved on him. His hair was shorter since he had just cut it the other day, but she loved it. His hands were in his pockets and he was just standing there smiling at her as if he had just pulled the biggest prank in history.

"What are you..but you're suppose to be..you just said..Why are you here?" she couldn't finish a sentence. She was so elated that she couldn't speak. He pushed himself off her car and made his way to her.

He placed his hands at her hip bones and pulled her body into his. He buried his face into the top of her head, smelling the vanilla scent of her shampoo. He kissed her forehead and looked straight into those big brown eyes he loved so much. "Hi to you too."

It was right then, eyes staring straight into hers as if he could see inside her soul, that she snapped out of her daze. "I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to…I just…you're here when you're suppose to be there and…"

She felt his body vibrate and could hear his chuckle so clearly that her heart began to race. "I missed you too much. My Aunt could tell I wasn't having the greatest time. She let me borrow her car so I could come see you."

The fact that he was just as miserable as her made her heart race ten times faster. "I missed you so much. I still can't believe you're here, right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with the little hairs at its nape.

His hold on her tightened as he pulled her in closer, if that was possible. "Its New Years baby, I'd never want to be anywhere but with you." He whispered in her ear. He kissed his way down her neck and to her jaw line. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, but not once did he kiss her lips. She was practically ready to attack him if he didn't kiss her already. She missed the taste of his lips on hers. The way he kissed her so passionately that she felt like she was the only thing that mattered.

"I'm glad you're here. I love our friends, but without you here it's been kind of a drag for me." She pulled him into a hug, both of their grips tightening even further never wanting to let go.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes. She wanted to tell him, god did she want to tell him how much she loved him. It was always in the forefront of her mind, but she couldn't. As much as she did, she couldn't be the first to say it, to make her self so vulnerable like that. What if he didn't love her? She'd only be pushing him away and she didn't want that. She wanted to keep him close. So if keeping this to herself helped her keep him, then she would do just that.

Gabriella was the first to slightly pull away from their hug. Brown met blue and it was like time stopped. Nothing matter at that moment but the two of them. The way Troy was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes bore into hers, expressing all that needed to be said.

"I think we forgot something." He whispered so softly that she anyone would have had to strain themselves to hear. But she heard him perfectly.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head in agreement. Troy rested his forehead against hers and kissed her every so lightly on the nose. She closed her eyes at the impact and felt at peace. This was the best feeling in the world to her.

"Happy New Years Brie." And then she felt his lips on hers. It was a slow, passionate kiss. He never liked to rush their kisses. She loved when he kissed her like this, but for some reason she needed more, much more. He knew what she was feeling because he felt it too. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and she granted him access without hesitation. Their tongues began dueling for dominance, one thing she always tried to make sure she had when they'd make out. But this time she didn't care. When breathing became a necessity they slowed their kiss, and she pecked him a few times before resting her forehead against his.

He needed to tell her. There was no other option. No more waiting around for the perfect time. Every time with her was perfect and this time was no exception.

"Brie…" His hand reached beneath her chin and lifted her head up to look him straight in the eye.

"Brie…Gabriella…I…I love you." There he said it. The three words any girl would long to hear from Troy Bolton. But he'd only ever say it to Gabriella Montez, his Gabriella. And he meant it. With all his heart he meant it. She was silent as she looked at him. Seconds felt like years. She needed to say something. Anything. She could say thank you for all he cared. Oh no…did he make a mistake? Did he just make himself look like the biggest fool? He did. Oh no. He panicked.

"Brie…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Gabriella placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She heard him say he loved her. Her heart was racing at a thousand miles a minute. She had longed to hear him say those three words and he finally did. He, Troy Bolton, loved her, Gabriella Montez. She couldn't believe it. He felt the same way. Her boyfriend just told her he loved her.

"I love you too Troy." She spoke clearly, firmly. Troy broke out into a wide grin and suddenly Gabriella was being swung around in the air. He could hear her giggling. He loved that giggle. That contagious giggle that always put a smile on his face. His girlfriend loved him too. Gabriella said she loved him too.

Troy gently set her back on the ground and slammed his lips onto hers. He kissed her hungrily and she returned it with was much fury as he gave. Their tongues dueled for dominance but neither cared who won. He began peppering kisses along her jaw line and up her neck. He kissed behind her ear and began to suckle at the skin. He heard her breath hitch and he knew he found her spot. He nipped and sucked, making his mark. A moan erupted from Gabriella's mouth and he felt himself grow harder. He had to stop before his…situation…got worse.

He made his way back to her lips and kissed her soundlessly. They pulled away and when he opened his eyes, hers were still closed. A lazy smile graced those gorgeous lips of hers and all he could do was smile just as brightly.

"I love you Gabriella, so so much." At this her eyes snapped open and her smile grew even further.

"I've been waiting to hear those words." And she was so glad she finally did.

"I've never felt this way about a girl. You're so amazing. You're beautiful, kind, loving, funny, everything. You're everything I could ask for." His declaration made her heart soar.

"Troy Bolton, I love you so much."

Slowly he leaned down and gave her a short, loving kiss. She could still feel his lips on hers when he whispered one more time, "Happy New Years beautiful."


End file.
